nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Dritte Krieg
Der Dritte Krieg umfasst die Ereignisse während des zweiten Einfalls der Brennenden Legion, die weitestgehende Zerstörung von Allianzterritorium durch die Seuche, die Übersiedlung nach Kalimdor und die abschließende Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, bei der die Brennende Legion besiegt wurde. Der Dritte Krieg wird in dem PC-Spiel „''Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos“ abgehandelt. Chronologie des Krieges auf Kalimdor * Medivhs Geist sieht den unvermeidlichen Untergang Lordaerons voraus und beginnt, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, eine Allianz zwischen den sterblichen Völkern Kalimdors zu schmieden. Mysteriöse Visionen, entsendet von Medivh, veranlassen Jaina Prachtmeer dazu, Schiffe durch den Mahlstrom zum entfernt gelegenen Kontinent Kalimdor zu entsenden. Auch die Horde macht sich mit gekaperten Kriegsschiffen auf zu dem westlichen Kontinent. Die Geißel von Lordaeron * Der Prophet stattet auch den Kirin Tor, den Magiern Dalarans, und König Terenas von Lordaeron einen Besuch ab. Die Menschen ignorieren jedoch seine Prophezeiungen. Schließlich breitet sich eine große Seuche über ihr Land aus. * Uther Lichtbringer (Paladin der Silbernen Hand), Jaina Prachtmeer (Schülerin des Führers der Kirin Tor, Antonidas) und König Terenas eigener Sohn, Arthas, werden beauftragt, die Ursachen der Seuche zu erforschen, welche sie in der sogenannten Geißel, geführt vom Lichkönig Ner'zhul, entdecken. Ner'zhul wurde durch dämonische Kräfte wiederbelebt. Gemeinsam töten sie Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad, der die Seuche verbreitet hat. * Arthas beschließt, die gesamte Stadt Stratholme zu eliminieren, um sie zu reinigen und so zu verhindern, dass seine Bewohner untote Diener der Geißel werden. Anschließend folgt er dem Dämon Mal'Ganis nach Nordend, um dort ihn und die Geißel zu stoppen. Doch Arthas wird durch das verfluchte Schwert Frostgram korrumpiert. Er kehrt nach Lordaeron zurück, tötet seinen Vater, den König, und erklärt das Reich als Land der Geißel. Sonnenbrunnen – Der Fall von Quel’Thalas * Arthas, nun selbst ein Untoter, lässt Kel'thuzad durch die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens Quel'Thalas' wiederauferstehen. Als Lich beschwört Kel'thuzad Archimonde sowie die Brennende Legion. Archimonde öffnet das Dunkle Portal erneut und ermöglicht somit die Mächte des Bösen Azeroth zu überrennen, so wie sie es Jahre zuvor getan haben. Archimondes Rückkehr und die Flucht nach Kalimdor * Kel'Thuzad bringt Medivhs Zauberbuch in seinen Besitz und beschwört damit die Brennende Legion. Archimonde und seine Heerscharen an Dämonen erscheinen in Dalaran. * Thralls Truppen legen an einer unbekannten Inselkette im Mahlstrom an und begegnen einem friedlichen Stamm von Dschungeltrollen. Thrall hilft den Trollen bei der Flucht von ihrer sinkenden Insel. Zum Dank schließen sich die Trolle der Horde an. * Nachdem der Mahlstrom hinter sich gelassen und Kalimdor erreicht wurde, beginnt die Horde sich neu zu formieren. Die Orcs stoßen auf ein Volk riesenhafter, weiser Wesen, genannt die Tauren. Thrall entsendet Grom Höllschrei mit einer Gruppe von Orcs nach Norden, um Holz zu fällen und zu sammeln. * Die Tauren führen Thrall zu einem mysteriösen Orakel, welches sich als der Geist Medivhs herausstellt. Medivh macht Thrall mit Jaina Prachtmeer, welche ebenfalls bereits dort ist, bekannt und warnt beide vor der Ankunft der Brennenden Legion. * Schildwachen der Nachtelfen reagieren gewaltsam auf das Eindringen und Waldschänden der Orcs in das Eschental. Die Orcs, geführt von Grom Hollschrei, liefern sich mehrere Kämpfe mit den Nachtelfen. Cenarius schreitet ein und gebietet dem Vormarsch der Orcs Einhalt. * Mannoroth verführt Grom dazu, Dämonenblut aus einem korrumpierten Brunnen zu trinken. Grom und seine Gefolgsleute erhalten dadurch schier unglaubliche Stärke und werden nahezu unverwundbar. Die Orcs schlagen zurück und töten Cenarius. * Die Nachtelfen erwecken Malfurion und den Rest der schlafenden Druiden. * Die Brennende Legion erreicht Eschental und schreitet zum Weltenbaum und dem von ihm geschützten Brunnen der Ewigkeit. * Tyrande Wisperwind befreit Illidan aus seinem Gefängnis. Illidan verzehrt die Kraft eines dämonischen Artefakts, bekannt als Gul’dans Schädel und verfolgt und tötet schließlich Tichondrius. Doch das Artefakt ruft eine irreversible Veränderung in Illidan hervor, welche ihn schließlich in einen Dämonen verwandelt. Er wird daraufhin von Malfurion verstoßen. Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal thumb|Die [[Schlacht am Berg Hyjal (von Jian Guo)]] * Thralls Orcs und Jainas Menschen schließen ein gemeinsames Bündnis, um den Berg Hyjal vor Archimondes Vorstößen zu schützen. Doch der Dämonenführer erweist sich als zu mächtig und vernichtet ihre Streitkräfte. * Die Nachtelfen opfern ihre Unsterblichkeit, um die den Weltenbaum Nordrassil mit den Geistern ihrer Vorfahren zu durchtränken. Der Weltenbaum, gestärkt durch diese Opfergabe, entsendet eine Welle purer magischer Energie, welche Archimonde und seine Streitkräfte schließlich auslöscht. Gegenstände * 24px ''Die Mauern fielen- Ring. Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Krieger. Zitat: "Als inmitten des Dritten Krieges die Mauern der Verteidiger von Kalimdor zu Fall gebracht wurden, weigerte sich Shaka, das Urtum des Krieges, es ihnen gleichzutun." Galerie Scourge of Lordaeron TCG RoF 194.jpg|Die Geißel von Lordaeron (TCG RoF 194) Wow Chronicle 3 -Third War, Scourge vs. Alliance 23.jpg|Schlacht zwischen Geißel und Allianz im Dritten Krieg (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Path of the Damned TCG RoF 193.jpg|Path of the Damned (TCG RoF 193) Invasion of Kalimdor TCG RoF 191.jpg|Die Invasion von Kalimdor (TCG RoF 191) Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 02 - The Third War 02.jpg|Der Dritte Krieg: Schlacht am Berg Hyjal (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Cinematics Trailer von Warcraft III Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme (Deutsche Untertitel)|Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme (Warcraft III: Reforged) Warcraft Lore- Night Elf wisps kill Archimonde and save the World Tree! Verwandte Themen Quellen * http://wow-europe.com * Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Warcraft